Finding Emo
by StarElectric
Summary: This is a story I came up with for a homework assignment I had to do. My freinds liked it so I thought I'd submit it here. This story is a modernized re-make of the original story "The Devil and Tom Walker". So I recommend that you read that story first.


Finding Emo

Tom Walker, a young man of 19 has just gotten off his shift from Burger King and is returning home to his single apartment and aggressive ex-girlfriend with dinner. Not too thrilled about returning home, he takes the long way through the Manhattan Park. The reason why he is walking home is because his corolla got towed again. He usually takes the route through downtown so the traffic will make him late. While walking through the park he spies a stick of Wrigley's gum, unopened and labeled "Miley Cyrus," in marker on the park path.

"Ew. People are such litter bugs."

He bends down to pick it up so he can throw it away in the garbage can to his right side.

"Let that stick alone!" A deep voice bellows at him. He jumps, startled at the sudden yell.

"What the-? Who's that? Is someone there?" The voice chuckles and a figure emerges from the shadow from beneath the park trees.

"Hello." Tom is greeted by a stereotypical emo/goth boy about 17 by his appearance, who perches himself in a strange position on one the park benches.

"Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Knavery Wiles. I'm also known as Chicanery Artifice on the other side of town. It's a pleasure to meet you Tom." he says in a deep monotone voice and ends his greeting with a dark smile. Tom, disgusted by his dismal appearance consisting of melancholy clothing and multifarious piercing, tries to shoo him off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't you have a curfew or something ki- wait, how did you know my name?…"

"I know EVERYTHING about YOU Tom." he says and slowly holds up a stick of gum, Tom's name neatly written in black Sharpie pen ink. Tom, horrified trips on the fire hydrant behind him.

"And FYI its only 9:00." he says in a smug tone.

"You know Tom I can help you. I mean, I heard you have a **really** crappy job…and your apartment isn't exactly first-class or third for that matter. Anyway, here."

Knavery hands Tom a small piece of paper.

"You can't be serious….." Tom frowns.

"Yes…" Knavery smiles.

"A lottery ticket… Is this some kind of joke? Don't you think that if being rich was that simple I wouldn't be working at Burger King?" he exploded. Knavery did not flinch.

"This isn't just any old lottery ticket it's a _special_ lottery ticket." he smiles.

"If it's so special, why are you giving it to me? And how do I even know that this isn't some kind of scam? For all I know there could be nothing _special_ about this lottery ticket at all. You could have just photo shopped this to make it look pretty." Knavery frowns.

"Very well." he smiles again. "I'll hold on to this for you just in case you change your mind. In the mean time, I will have my eye on you." he says and draws a figure on Tom's forehead with a blue Crayola marker.

"…Ok…?" Tom says and turns his head to look at his watch to see what time it is now and then lifts his head to see that Knavery is nowhere to be found.

"What a strange kid…" he says to himself and cautiously makes his way back home looking out for any more weirdoes.

Tom makes it back to his apartment room. Ignored by his ex-girlfriend he enters the room. Uneasy about what happened earlier he shared the news with her. He usually doesn't share anything with her, their selfishness toward each other resulting in fist fights.

"Hey, sweety?"

"What is it Tom?" she snaps at him and turns around. "What is **that** on your forehead?" she jeers.

"Ummm…Marker? I think. It's not coming off. Anyway, on my way home I met this emo kid and…"

"Another one? What did THIS one try to sell you…" she sighs.

"No, wait this one is different, he says he can help us get rich."

"You had me at 'rich'." she says happily "Did you say yes?"

"Ummm…No."

"YOU DIDN'T? WHY?" she snarls. Tom braces himself as she approaches him menacingly.

"If you hit me again, I'll sue!" He threatens. She stops dead in her tracks.

"Oh NOW you think of doing that. Well whatever. Hmm...How old was this emo?

"17 I think."

"Excellent. I know exactly what children at his age likes." she chirps and heads into Tom's room. Moments later, she exits with a duffel bag with various items: An iphone, a card with Wii points, and Breaking Dawn by Stephenie Meyer. Without saying a word she heads down to the park to find the emo boy.

Almost a week has passed and his ex has not returned since. Somehow rumor was spread on Twitter that Tom's ex has vanished from the face of the planet. Some have posted or blogged that she found the infamous "special lottery ticket" won the lottery and is living in Las Angelas while others posted that she was eaten by the emo kid. (The person who posted that got bad reviews and unkind comments by the way.)

"I wonder where she is…" he said to himself while he takes a bite into his McGriddle. "Well I better go find her so I can get my book back." He heads down to the park and spends midday to dusk looking for her. He even checks the exercise path down in the forest. About to give up on his search, he spots his duffel bag in a tree. He climbs up the tree to retrieve the bag but to his disappointment it is empty. He jumps from the tree onto the ground and notices cheaply dyed hair all around the tree his bag was in.

"Hmm…Don't tell me. Caitlyn found him, he said no and she gets mad." He guesses what the past commotion was around the tree. "Apparently Knavery is actually a blonde instead of a midnight. Who knew?" he talks to himself. "Oh well, at least I finally have the place to myself. He smiles slightly. "Now that I think about it, who is going to pay my rent now?" he worries.

The following morning, he returns to the exercise path hoping that Knavery is there. A couple of hours later he finally appears.

"Oh, hey Tom long time no see. Knavery says nonchalantly.

"Oh, finally there you are!" Tom says with a sigh of relief. "Do you still have that lottery ticket?"

"Of course. I was saving it for you and just in time too. They will be giving the lottery call out tonight." he smiles.

"So do you want it?"

"Yes I do!"

"Here you go its all yours." he hands him the ticket and gives Tom a dark smile.

"But there is a price for this ticket…"

"AHH! You're not going to eat me are you?"

"What? Eat you? Where did hear this? Twitter? You know what, never mind. I want you to use the money to buy yourself a shop, but not just ANY shop. I want you to use your newly obtained money and buy that overpriced coffee shop that they are shutting down. You know the one in Broadway?"

"Starbucks?"

"Yeah! That's what's it called."

"Uhh…Okay…sure."

"Excellent." he smiles grotesquely and holds between his fingers Tom's stick of gum.

Tom does just what Knavery told him to do. He watches the lottery call out on the news, claims his 15 billion, buys the star bucks on Broadway, and then begins to sell overpriced coffee. Tom does not realize it but the coffee he is selling is no ordinary coffee. Anyone who drinks it becomes uncontrollably addicted to caffeine and spend all of their money on Tom's coffee and end up being in debt because they are always spending their money on coffee.

Many years go by and Tom notices his physical appearance beginning to wane.

"Yeesh, at this rate I'm going to look like a mole rat." he complains to himself.

The sky grows dark all of a sudden and the sound of a motorcycle can be heard outside. Before Tom can check it out, Knavery burst through the wall mounted on a jet black Yamaha.

"Tom Walker I have come for you!" he says in a sinister voice.

"Who are you?"

"It's Knavery? Knavery Wiles? Remember?"

"Oh yeah! Why do you still look so young and why didn't you use the door like everybody else does?"

"Never mind!" he roars, grabs Tom and takes him to the park. Tom yells as he is being taken to an unknown location but instead of anyone helping him they are either too busy on their cell phone or just think that its just the "buffoonery of those hoodlum teens" says the other middle aged residents. Finally at the park Knavery tosses Tom onto the ground says his lasts words: "Thank you, Tom for everything you have done for me. He says wrathfully and pulls out the stick of gum with his name on it. Tom watches in bewilderment as Knavery slowly pulls out the stick of gum and begins to unwrap it. Tom begins to feel his life force drain from his body as Knavery unwraps the gum.

"What's going on? What are you doing?"

"I'm done with you Tom and I don't need you anymore. He finishes and sticks the piece of gum in his mouth.

"Goodbye, Tom." he says and blows a bubble.

Tom Walker was immediately forgotten after his death and all traces of his possessions have vanished even his twitter account.

The End


End file.
